


Triple Drabble: The Fast-Penta Allergy.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Promotions, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a requirement for promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: The Fast-Penta Allergy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Galeni, getting the fast-penta allergy induced_.

There's a point in ImpSec beyond which you can't get without a fast-penta allergy. And Galeni's been standing on it for years while everyone argues over if they trust him or not.

It's better than certain alternatives, he considers. They could have simply dismissed any suggestion of a fast-penta allergy out of hand. Instead, there's a debate going on at the highest levels. Progress, of a sort.

He thinks he's actually optimistic about this, to his shock. Because it wasn't that they just _let him_ into ImpSec. No, they specifically recruited him for this and they've been grooming him from the start. Every position he's had has been carefully-considered, from the early one in the capital to the embassy on Earth and then back to back to Komarr. Testing him. Seeing how he managed. Seeing if he would break.

Allegre wants to promote Duv back to the capital and he's been keeping him in the loop through this whole process, looking increasingly sympathetic, and increasingly angry. The promotion can't happen without Duv getting a security clearance that requires the allergy, and when permission finally comes through, contingent on the promotion being approved, it is, Duv is informed, the fasted-approved promotion in Komarran Affairs history. That's what happens when the Head of Komarran Affairs wants your expertise _last Winterfair_ and politics made him wait for it, gossips the Domestic Affairs medic sent to administer the allergy treatment personally.

Duv watches the medic's hands as he fiddles with it, and when it's finally done, Duv doesn't feel any different.

His career is still going to be full of pretty little traps sprinkled beneath his feet and hurdles he has to jump through. But this is progress, and a balm to his nightmares, and Duv will take it and thank them for it.


End file.
